


Drunken Mistake

by bobasheebaby



Series: In Their Hearts [2]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: The night Liam proposes to April a heartbroken Drake drowns himself in whiskey. What happens when you pair a broken heart, too much to drink and an attractive stranger? This takes place in my Three is Better Than Two world.





	Drunken Mistake

Drake sat in some dive bar he found. They were still in New York and he dreaded the morning. April was free of the Tariq scandal, and Liam had broken his engagement to Madeline. Now Liam was proposing to April, and she was sure to say yes. Fuck! He thought, what was I thinking falling in love with her? Liam is my best friend. Hell Liam is more than my best friend. Fuck! I’m losing them both tonight!   
So Drake sat inside some dive bar in New York City called Turner & Hooch drowning his feelings in whiskey. He signaled to the bartender to pour him another. Drake looks around the bar for something to keep his mind off of the proposal that was happening. Drake spots a pool table downs his drink maybe that will occupy my mind for awhile he thinks as he walks over and starts racking up the balls.  
A few more drinks and a few more ‘games’ of pool, and Drake is visibly drunk and still can’t stop thinking about Liam and April. He moves around the table to line up a shot and slams right into someone. “Watch where you’re going!” Drake barks.  
“Somebody’s cranky,” the man who Drake bumped replied.  
“Somebody needs to shut up.” Drake snapped back.  
“ And you wonder why you’re single.” The man quipped.  
Drake looks up and raises an eyebrow at the stranger, “who the fuck says I’m single?” Drake asked.  
“You’ve been muttering ‘why couldn’t I just hate her? Then I’d only lose one of them.’ Rather loudly actually." The man stated.   
“Great. Can you go now? I really don’t feel like talking to anyone.” Drake snapped.  
“You’re a real dick, you know that? That’s probably why she chose someone else.” The man retorted.  
Drake looked up again and leveled his eyes. “Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think who are? You know nothing about me! How about you walk the fuck away before you make me do something I’ll regret!” Drake sneered.   
“Well, I’m Damien. And you could try, but you wouldn’t get very far.” Damien quipped.  
Drake looked taken aback and before he knew what he was doing his lips where pressed against Damien’s. To his surprise Damien didn’t pull away, but started to kiss back. The kiss was hard and demanding.   
Before Drake knew it they were in the men’s room, Damien on his knees in front of him unbuckling Drake’s pants. Damien undid the button and zipper and slid down Drake’s pants and boxers freeing Drake’s thick cock from its confines. Damien grasped the hard length and flicked his tongue against the tip before twirling his tongue around the head. Drake threw back his head with a moan. Damien took the head of Drake’s cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. Damien took Drake deeper into his mouth and Drake started to thrust into Damien’s mouth only to be stilled by Damien’s other hand gripping Drake’s hip roughly. Damien hollowed his cheeks and quickened the pace. Damien kept bobbing on Drake’s throbbing cock, stroking what didn’t fit until Drake’s hard cock started to twitch and squirted his hot seed into Damien’s waiting mouth.  
Damien pulled off and soon had Drake pressed against the stall, his own pants around his ankles, his hard cock pressed against Drake’s tight hole. With one hard thrust he was buried deep in Drake’s ass, both men moaning at the feeling. With his hands firmly gripping Drake’s hips Damien started pounding into Drake’s ass at a bruising pace. Damien hit Drake’s prostate with every thrust. Drake started to stroke his hard length in time with Damien’s pace. As Damien’s thrusts became harder his cock started to twitch and his hot milky cum spewed deep into Drake’s ass. Drake gave a few more hard strokes and he came over his hand and the stall wall. Damien slipped out and both men cleaned up and put themselves together.   
As Drake left the bar he shook his head what the fuck did I just do? He thought as he headed back to the hotel filled with regret. 


End file.
